Life Sucks!
by Notveryconfidentgirl1999
Summary: Xylee Lahote grew up with her parents while her older brother lived with the Uley's. After both of her parents die Xylee moves in with Paul along with her little brother Cameron, For Xylee life sucks. Seth/Bella *** Xylee Lahote was just your normal girl until she was 15. Her dad died, her boyfriend was killed, and now sh's back in Washinton. Who knows what elso could go wrong?
1. Going To New Home

No one POV

Xylee sighed as she calmed down her brother. He had just turned a year old as she just turned 13. They were on their way to their brothers house in La Push, Washington. Xylee has dark tan skin, pitch black straight hair with purple highlights, and bright blue eyes. Her brother Cameron, has midnight black hair and blue eyes. She began to bounce in her chair as the plane landed.

Paul POV (didn't expect that did you)

I was at the airport waiting for my siblings plane to arrive. "Xylee, over here." I shouted. I got a good look at her and Cameron. Xy got purple highlights and was wearing a black t-shirt with what looked like a killer panda bear and said "Cupcake Cult, a mini skirt, black converse boots, a beanie hat, and jewelry. I looked at Cameron's outfit and saw a red and black striped t-shirt, overalls, and black converse. Once she got over, I grabbed Cameron's carrier and the suitcase that had a giant blue "C" on it.

"Paul." she whimpered as she gave me a hug.

"Come on. Its going to take a while to get home." I said before kissing the top of her head. Once we got in the car she plugged in her I-phone and put on Long hot Summer by Keith Urban. **(A/N In my stories I put the songs I know and love).**

"It's a long hot summer we should be together lift your feet up on the dashboard now." She sang along.

"So how have you been Xybug?" I asked using her nickname that I gave her.

"I miss Daddy." Xylee said while hugging Cameron to her chest.

"I know I miss him too. San is ecstatic to see you. Plus I heard a Mr. Seth Clearwater is excited to se you. He phased over the summer." I told her and smirked when she blushed when i mentioned Seth. **(A/N She knows about the wolf pack because she was there when Paul first phased)**

"Why would Seth care. It's not like he has actually met me. I am a nobody and an outcast." She said I nearly slapped her across the head for saying that.

"Xylee..."

**Okay, he is going to yell at her for saying that. I have stopped there because I couldn't think of a middle name. Go to my profile and pick four different ones. And her outfit is on my profile.**


	2. Explaining My Sucky Life

_**Xylee POV**_

"Xylee Logan Lahote! How could you say that?" Paul yelled.

"Because it's true. In Denver I got treated like I was invisable and a nobody. I got treated like a nerd because I have glasses and braces and because I used to be over wieght. There was one guy who didn't treat me like that." I sobbed.

"His name was Keith. Most popular boy boy in school. We became friends a month before sixth grad ended. 2 weeeks later we started dating. About 3 months later on the 3rd day of 7th grade we broke up. I got in to the wrong crowd in school and ended up becoming the leader. I turned goth. We stole things, drank, swore at the teachers, and smoked weed. Month and a half later I ended up in the hospital because I was cutting celery and I slit my wrist and lost to much blood. About 6 weeks later I met this boy named Drake. I was so happy with him. Dad thought we were perfect together. So did the guys in my crowd." I continued with tears running down my cheeks.

"Because things don't go right with me, we didn't date long. Longer than when I was with Keith. About 6months We were going to the movies to see Alvin And The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked.** (A/N: Any one else see it when it was out.) **When we were crossing the street, I saw a candy store so I ran across the street and waited by the door for Drake. He was about half way across when a 18 wheeler truck ran the red light. Drake got hit and was killed on impact. All the traffic stopped and I ran out onto the street. I kept shaking him not accepting he was dead. I heard sirens getting louder and louder. I collapsed on his chest, my body shaking with sobs. A police officer came and pulled me away. I started kicking and screaming. The doctor came over to me and held something in purple polk dotted wrapping paper. It said to Xylee from Drake, When I opened it, it had my necklace, ring,earrings, and bracelet in it." I told Paul.

"I started sobbing so hard I passed out. 2 days later I woke up to everyone in my crowd in my bedroom. Thats when I asked where Drake was. Christian, one of my best friends, answered with "Heaven." I felt Christian hold me inn his arms. I started crying at how much pain was in his eyes. He hated seeing me like that. Then in February 28th dad died and i stayed with mom for her final month. For the last 2 months I have been staying with Christian, going to school plus taking care of Cameron since he was a couple days old. Mom was always out drinking and partying with her friends." I finished my story. Paul looked like he was going to cry.

_**Paul POV**_

"Holy crap."I whispered as we pulled into the driveway. As we stepped out of the truck, with Xylee holding Camerons carrier, every one shouted "SURPRISE!"

"XYBUG!" Sam screamed and ran down the steps to give her a hug.

"SAMMY!" Xylee yelled back and they hugged. Xylee started breathing hard and coughing. Asthma/ panic attack.

"Sam, Get her into the car." I said while putting Cameron back in the put Xylee in a lying position by Cameron and hopped into the passengers seat.

"Whats going on?" Sam asked with worry etched on to his face and in vis voice.

"She is having a panic attacka nd asthma attack bonded in to one. Which for her is very dangerous whit whats happened in the last year, yeaar and a half. Mom or somebody called me everytime she had one. Shes had about 10 including this one. Mom and dad could never afford to buy inhalers every month." I explained.

When we pulled in I grabbed Xylee and ran in. Sam was close behind with Cameron in his arms.

"Help! Please. my sister is having a panic and asthma attack." I said frantic. A bunch of nurses brought a gurney and took her away. I went into the waiting room and saw...

**A/N who do you think is there. Oh and I need imprints, come on. And if they are good enough I will put them in one of my other stories. I neeed a middle name for Cameron. Poll on me profile along with pics of Drake,Keith,Christian,her bedroom, and her bed.**


	3. Break Down

I walked into the waiting room and saw the pack standing there while the imprints were sitting in the chairs. Seth walked upto me.

"Can I talk to you in private please?" Seth asked. I nodded and we walked to an empty room.

"You know how we dream about our imprints?" He asked. I nodded and he took a deep breath and continued.

"When I saw Xylee step out of the car I knew she was my imprint.I recongnize her from my dreams." Seth said. I started shaking. He pushed me out the hospital doors. I ran into the forest and phased. I don't know how long I was phased but I knew it was awhile.

"Paul, you ned to calm down. Xylee is waiting for you. She's afraid she lost you too." Sam's voice floated through my head.

"When Seth told me Xylee was his imprint I just broke down. I just got her back and I'm gonna lose her to Seth." I explained.

"You won't lose her. She's your baby sister. She won't just drop you and Cameron for Seth. I know her." Sam said. I sighed and phased back, putting my clothes on. I walked in to the hospital and walked straight to the receptipnist's desk.

"What room is Xylee Lahote in?" I asked.

"Room 201." The woman replied in a bored voice.

**A/N Sorry short chapter. I promise next week you will get a very long chapter. To make up for the 3 chapters and 2 story info. REVEIW! If you want to be a imprint foe either Jake or Leah. Send me a review or pm me. BYE!**


	4. Singing and Friends

I walked into Xylee's room to see her with one ear bud in her ear listening to music on her phone while strumming her guitar. She looked up when I knocked on the door.

"Pauly, will you sing to me please?" I nodded and she started playing We Are Family by the Sledge Sisters.

(CHORUS:)

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up ev'rybody and sing

Ev'ryone can see we're together

As we walk on by

(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather

I won't tell no lie

(ALL!) all of the people around us they say

Can they be that close

Just let me state for the record

We're giving love in a family dose

(CHORUS x2)

Living life is fun and we've just begun

To get our share of the world's delights

(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future

And our goal's in sight

(WE!) no we don't get depressed

Here's what we call our golden rule

Have faith in you and the things you do

You won't go wrong

This is our family Jewel

(REPEAT CHORUS TO FADE)

After I sang that she started playing Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne. (A/N: I LOVE OZZY OSBOURNE)

Crazy,but that's how it goes

Millions of people living as foes

Maybe it's not too late

To learn how to love

And forget how to hate

Mental wounds not healing

life's a bitter shame

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I've listened to preachers

I've listened to fools

I've watched all the dropouts

Who make their own rules

One person conditioned to rule and control

The media sells it and you live the role

Mental wounds still screaming

Driving me insane

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I know that things are going wrong for me

You gotta listen to my words

Yeah

Heirs of a cold war

That's what we've become

Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb

Crazy, I just can not bare

I'm living with something that just isn't fair

Mental wounds not healing

Who and what's to blame

I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

Once we sang Crazy Train Xylee started playing Down by Jay Sean.

Baby are you down down down down down,

Down, down,

Even if the sky is falling down,

Down, down

Ooh (ohhh)

(Verse 1)

You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,

Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,

(Bridge)

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,

So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.

(Chorus)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,

You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,

You'll be my only, no need to worry,

Baby are you down down down down down,

Down, Down,

Baby are you down down down down down,

Down, Down,

Even if the sky is falling down,

(Verse 2)

Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,

I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,

(Chorus)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,

You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,

You'll be my only, no need to worry,

Baby are you down down down down down,

Down, Down,

Baby are you down down down down down,

Down, Down,

Even if the sky is falling down,

LiL Wayne

(Verse 3)

Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,

She gets down low for me,

Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,

She cold, overfreeze,

I got that girl from overseas,

Now she my miss America,

now can i be her soldier please,

I'm fighting for this girl,

On the battlefield of love,

Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above,

Don't you ever leave the side of me,

Indefinitely, not probably,

and honestly im down like the economy,

Yeahhhhhh

(Bridge)

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,

So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,

(So why don't we run away)

(Chorus)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,

You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,

You'll be my only, no need to worry,

Baby are you down down down down down,

Down, Down,

Baby are you down down down down down,

Down, Down,

Even if the sky is falling down

"ANSWER YOUR PHONE! ANSWER YOUR FRICKIN PHONE! ANSWER YOU GOD DAMN PHONE! ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMN FUCKIN PHONE!" Xylee's phone screamed.

"Hello?" Xylee asked.

"Xylee! It's Christian and Amanda. We're entering Seattle. Can you come get us please? Mom tried to cut Amanda's hand off and Dad tried to shoot me." A boys voice floated through the phone.

"Oh my god! Let me get checked out and we will be there soon." Xylee said and hung up.

Sam came in and said Xylee, you can leave I signed the papers." I walked out of the room and down to the waiting room so she could get dressed.

Xylee POV

Paul walked out of the room so I could get dressed. I put on a white Sicilian Summer Strapless dress (link on profile in the pic it is greenish just imagine its white), a pair of white Allacccess heeled sandals and a white Coast Sally hairband. I walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the waiting room.

"Sam, will you and Emily come with us to get my 2 friends?" I asked.

"I can but Emily can't. She is 7 months pregnant with a little boy." Sam said. My eyes lit up.

"And we were wondering if you would be god-mother and full time babysitter." Emily continued. I started sqeuling and jumping up and down.

"I'll take that as a yes." Emily laughed.

"Have you decided on a name?" I asked after I calmed down.

"Oliver Adam Uley." Sam said.

"Okay we need to leave so we can get my friends." I said. We headed out to the truck after leaving Camerons carrier with Emily. When we got into the truck with Paul driving. me in the passenger seat, and Sam in the back I turned on the raio and La Isla Bonita by Madonna came on. Sa watched me in awe as I sang along.

Como puede ser verdad

Last night I dreamt of San Pedro

Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song

A young girl with eyes like the desert

It all seems like yesterday, not far away

Tropical the island breeze

All of nature, wild and free

This is where I long to be

La isla bonita

And when the samba played

The sun would set so high

Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes

Your Spanish lullaby

I fell in love with San Pedro

Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me

Te diso te amo

I prayed that the days would last, they went so fast

Tropical the island breeze

All of nature, wild and free

This is where I long to be

La isla bonita

And when the samba played

The sun would set so high

Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes

Your Spanish lullaby

I want to be where the sun warms the sky

When it's time for siesta you can watch them go by

Beautiful faces, no cares in this world

Where girl loves a boy and a boy loves a girl

Last night I dreamt of San Pedro

It all seems like yesterday, not far away

Tropical the island breeze

All of nature, wild and free

This is where I long to be

La isla bonita

And when the samba played

The sun would set so high

Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes

Your Spanish lullaby

Tropical the island breeze

All of nature, wild and free

This is where I long to be

La isla bonita

And when the samba played

The sun would set so high

Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes

Your Spanish lullaby

Tropical the island breeze

All of nature, wild and free

This is where I long to be

La isla bonita

And when the samba played

The sun would set so high

Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes

Your Spanish lullaby

After that was Fuckin Perfect by Pink.

Made a wrong turn, once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated, look, I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing you are perfect to me

You're so mean when you talk

About yourself, you are wrong

Change the voices in your head

Make them like you instead

So complicated, look how big you'll make it

Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons, see you do the same

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

The whole world stares while I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying and we tried, tried, tried

But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere

They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair

Strange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?

Ooh, pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

You are perfect to me

You're perfect, you're perfect to me

Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

Then Raise Your Glass also by Pink

Right, right turn off the lights

We gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the dealeo?

I love when it's all too much

5 a.m., turn the radio up

Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcher

Call me up if you a gangster

Don't be fancy, just get dancey

Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways

All my underdogs, we will never, never be

Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come o, and

Raise your glass

Just come on and come and

Raise your glass

Slam, slam, oh hot damn

What part of party don't you understand?

Wish you'd just freak out

Can't stop coming in hot

I should be locked up right on the spot

It's so on right now

(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, panty snatcher

Call me up if you a gangster

Don't be fancy, just get dancey

Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways

All my underdogs, we will never, never be

Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on, and

Raise your glass

Just come on and come and

Raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on, and

Raise your glass

Just come on and come and

Raise your glass

Oh shit, my glass is empty

That sucks

So if you're too school for cool

And you're treated like a fool

You could choose to let it go

We can always, we can always party on our own

So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways

All my underdogs, we will never, never be

Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways

All my underdogs, we will never, never be

Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass

Just come on and come and

Raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me

Just come on and come and

Raise your glass for me

"Wow Sparkles I never knew you couold sing that well." Sam said. I shrugged my shoulders and turned it to QYX. Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO came on.

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya shake that

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock

Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block

Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll

Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe

Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano

I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo

We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'

On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

[ From: . ]

We just wanna see ya shake that

Everyday I'm shufflin'

Shufflin', shufflin'

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash

We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad

One more shot for us, another round

Please fill up my cup, don't mess around

We just wanna see you shake it now

Now you wanna be, you're naked now

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get up, get up, get up

Get up, get up, get up, get up

Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound

Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up

Party rock is in the house tonight

(Put your hands up)

Everybody just have a good time

(Put your hands up)

And we gonna make you lose your mind

(Put your hands up)

Everybody just have a good, good, good time

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'

After it was Sexy and I Know It also by LMFAO.

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new la freak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print pants out control

It's Red Foo with the big afro

An like Bruce Lee rock out the club, yeah

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't find them all

When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

[ From : . ]

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'm sexy and I know it

Ayyy

I'm sexy and I know it

Check it out, check it out

...

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea

Do the wiggle, man

I do the wiggle, man (yea)

I'm sexy and I know it...

Ayyy, yeah

(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)

I-I-I work out

...

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT.

After that I turned it to Q102, the best country station ever. Long Hot Summer by Keith Urban started playing.

I can't sleep, ain't no sleep a' comin' I'm just lying here thinkin' bout you

I'm in deep, fallin' deep into the picture

In my mind of everything we're gonna do

Over at the lake and down by the river you can feel it start to rise

Wanna jump in my car go wherever you are cause I need you by my side

It's gonna be a long hot summer, we should be together

With your feet up on the dashboard now

Singin' along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound

When you say my name in the middle of the day I swear I see the stars come out

When you hold my hand in the back of my mind

Just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down

I wanna see your brown skin shimmer in the sun for the first time

I try to be the one who knows just what to do to you to get me that smile

One chance of meeting, you walking by me on the street and I said "hi"

And that was the beginning of my heart spinnin' like these wheels in my head tonight

It's gonna be a long hot summer, we should together

With your feet up on the dashboard now

Singin' along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound

When you say my name in the middle of the day I swear I see the stars come out

When you hold my hand in the back of my mind

Just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down

The only place that I wanna be is where you are

Cause any more than a heartbeat away is just too far, oh

It's gonna be a long hot summer, we should be together

All I really want is more than this moment right now

Cause when you say my name in the middle of the day I swear I see the stars come out

And when you hold my hand and I look into your eyes

I swear it looks like you're waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down

Oh, I swear it looks like you're waiting on the sun to go down, waiting on the sun to go down

Oh, I'm lovin' thinking bout you

I can't sleep, I'm just lying here thinkin' bout you

Then it was Country Girl Shake It For Me by Luke Bryan.

Got a little boom in my big truck

Gonna open up the doors and turn it up

Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud,

Gonna watch you make me fall in love

Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor,

up on the toolbox it don't matter

down on the tailgate girl i can't wait

to watch you do your thing

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks

For the rednecks rockin' 'till the break of dawn

for the d.j spinning that country song

c'mon c'mon c'mon

Shake it for the birds

shake it for the bees

shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek

for the crickets

and the critters

and the squirrels

shake it for the moon

shake it for me girl

Country girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

Country girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

Somebody's sweet little farmer child

she got it in her blood to get a little wild

pony tail and a pretty smile

roped me in from a country mile

so come on over here and get in my arms

spin me around this big ol' barn

tangle me up like grandma's yarn

yeah yeah yeah

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks

For the rednecks rockin' 'till the break of dawn

for the d.j spinning that country song

c'mon c'mon c'mon

Shake it for the birds

shake it for the bees

shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek

for the crickets

and the critters

and the squirrels

shake it for the moon

shake it for me girl

Country girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

Country girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

Now dance like a dandelion

In the wind, on the hill underneath the pines

Yeah move like the river flow

Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes

All I wanna do is get to holdin' you

and get to knowin' you

and get to showin' you

and get to lovin' you 'fore the night is through

Baby you know what to do!

Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks

For the rednecks rockin' 'till the break of dawn

for the d.j spinning that country song

c'mon c'mon c'mon

Shake it for the birds

shake it for the bees

shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek

for the crickets

and the critters

and the squirrels

shake it for the moon

shake it for me girl

Country girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

Country girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

Country girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

Country girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

girl shake it for me

And the last song before we arrived was I Don't Want This Night To End also by Luke Bryan.

Girl I know I don't know you

But your pretty little eyes so blue

Are pulling me in

Like the moon on your skin

I'm so glad you trusted me

To slide up on this dusty seat

And let your hair down

Get out of town

Got the stars coming out over my hood

And all I know now is it's going good

You got your hands up

You're rocking in my truck

You got the radio on

You're singing every song

I'm set on cruise control

I'm slowly losing hold

Of everything I got

You're looking so damn hot

And I don't know what road we're on

Or where we've been

From staring at you girl

All I know is I don't want this night to end

Gonna cuss the morning when it comes

Cause I know that the rising sun

Ain't no good for me

Cause you'll have to leave

Gonna make the most of every mile

Do anything to make your smile

Land on my lips

Get drunk on your kiss

Clock on the dash says 3:35

There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive

You got your hands up

You're rocking in my truck

You got the radio on

You're singing every song

I'm set on cruise control

I'm slowly losing hold

Of everything I got

You're looking so damn hot

And I don't know what road we're on

Or where we've been

From staring at you girl

All I know is I don't want this night to end

You got your hands up

You're rocking in my truck

You got the radio on

You're singing every song

I'm set on cruise control

I'm slowly losing hold

Of everything I got

You're looking so damn hot

And I don't know what road we're on

Or where we've been

From staring at you girl

All I know is I don't want this night to end

I don't want this night to end

No I don't want this night to end

When we pulled in I saw Christian and Amanda sitting on the sidewalk with about 5 suitcases surronding them. They were hudled up in blankets. When I ran over there Amanda and Christian...


	5. NEWS!

Okay guys now that I got five reviews for this I'll try and update the fourth chapter soon. But I have PSSA's next week and I am getting piled with homework. I am also doing this giant Greek Mythology project for English that will take up the rest of this month and mayybe some of April. In April, some time after Easter My mom siter and I are going to Tennesee for a couple days. On a different hand I am also helping my friend Kendra get some revenfe on this guy.

But until I update read these stories:

Broken Bonds by unmanageable Bella/Sam

Jailbait bt Iamtwilightobbsessed Bella/Seth Best Story Ever read

Ice by 2cool4school2.0 Embry/Bella

Eye of the Storm by 2cool4school2.0 Embry/Bela

Bella's Common Sense by paulsbabygirl Jacob/Bella

Open Arms by MaydayParade-ReadingMercat Bella/Sam

All Alone by NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload Bella/Paul


	6. Sorry Guys

Hey guys. I am sooo sorry I haven't been on or updated. I personally know NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload and she has me addicted to Quizazz. com. Go to quizazz. com / sparkles and check out what I have there. I have Life Sucks! , a story where you can send in a form and I will do your own personal One Direction story, Another Worls which is a One Direction story. My other story is I Like Girls Who Eat Carrots A Louis Tomlinson Love Story. Summaries:

Another World: Draygan Malik is the adorable twin sister to Zayn Malik Her brothers beats up every bf and crush she has had what happens when she falls for her bast friend and her brothers band mate Louis Tomlinson read and you will find out

ILGWECALTLS: Alexandra has always been the shy outcast who got chosen to sing solos in chorus that's what everybody new her as. Read as Alexandra Luna Draygan Riddle and her best meet one direction and falls for the blue eyed, hilarious, immature, One Direction member.

BYE PPLS LOVE YA LOTS

Notveryconfidentgirl1999


	7. I'm Back!

GUESS WHO's BACK?! I am! HOw has everybody been? It's been a long time since I've gotten on this account. I honestly totally forgot I had this account. So here's the deal. My writing has improved majorly since I last updated either of my stories. So now I am currently revising Life Sucks! and OHMIGAWD. I am looking for a beta if anyone wants to volunteer. Due to the fact I can't find my laptop right now updates will be random. At some point I will be looking for characters but probbaly not until at least June 1st. That will be announced at a later time. I will have the first chapter for Life Sucks! up by May 1st just not sure when. I am about half way done with that one and about 1/4 of the way through OHMIGAWD which will also be getting a title change and both will get a summary change. I will keep both original stories up just so people can see what I have changed. I also have another account (kissingyourblacksoul) where I have one story for the TV show Teen Wolf. The website I use to watch it does not work on the family desktop I have so it really hasn't been updated for the past month and half or 2 months. I will try to update that one soon. So if you guys have any questions feel free to PM me. Bye for now!

-Notveryconfidentgirl1999

P.s: I will be changing my name soon!


	8. Revised Chap 1

Xylee sighed as she tried to calm her nerves. She had just turned 15 and the state finally figured out she was living by herself. She was currently in a taxi, on her way to her brother's house in La Push, Washington. She had the typical russet skin, bright blue hair with purple ends, and bright green eyes. She began to get fidgety as they neared her brothers house. Once it came to a stop she gave the man some money and got out, pulling her stuff out behind her. Halfway across the yard she dropped her stuff and ran full speed towards her brother. They hugged each other as tightly as they could.

"Jeez, look how tall you got!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my god. I missed you so much. Denver was so boring. Where's Sammy?" Xylee rushed out.

"Breathe Xy. I missed you too. Was it really boring or are you exaggerating? Sam's inside." Paul replied.

"More like I'm right here." A voice said. Xylee looked behind Paul to see Sam and Jared standing there. She ran towards him.

"Sammy!" She yelled.

"Xybug! Jeez, you've grown up." He exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Xylee let go and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Xylee Logan Lahote! What have I told you about sticking out your tongue?" Another voice said.

"Harry!" She said, hugging him. Xylee let him go and went back over to Paul, hugging him again.

"You happy to be home again?" He asked. She nodded, pushing her hair out of your face.

"Come one. Let's introduce you to everybody." Paul said, picking up her bags. They all went inside and Paul put her bags on the steps. They went into the living room and Xylee was shocked to see all the guys in the living room.

"Oke. That's Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady. Then there's Emily, Bella, Kim, little Claire, Tiffany, Sue, Harry, Old Quil, Joy, and you know Callie, Alison, Jake, and Billy." Sam said, pointing to everybody. Xylee stopped paying attention once he got to Seth. She felt as if they were the only two in the world. Most of the boys looked at each other, grinning, as they realized Seth had imprinted on Paul's little sister. Paul, however, was glaring at Seth with murderous eyes. Seth and Xylee snapped out of their haze as Callie, Jared's mom, and Alison, Sam's mom, squealed and hugged Xylee.

"My spirits, you've gotten so big." Callie gushed.

"You're so grown up now." Alison cooed. Xylee looked at Paul for help, who in return just gave her a cheesy grin.

"Mom, why don't you let her breathe?" Jared said, emerging from the kitchen. The 2 women let her go and Xylee lunged for Jared.

"Jay!" She exclaimed. Jared caught her and hugged her.

"Hey, Lee." Jared said. Billy wheeled over and hugged her.

"Hi, Uncle Billy!" She exclaimed. She bent down to his ear.

"So how many are wolves and how many are imprints?" She whispered. The guys sitting on the couch. Jake snickered.

"How does she know about the secret?" Quil exclaimed. Xylee stood up straight and looked at him.

"I was there when Paul phased." She answered.

" Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady are wolves. Leah and Brady imprinted on each other. Little Claire is Quil's. Bella is Collin's. Emily is Sam's. And Kim is Jared's. Paul, Jacob, and Embry haven't imprinted yet." Billy said. She looked at everybody as Billy mentioned their names.

"What about Seth? You never mentioned his name." Xylee commented.

"I imprinted on you." Seth replied softly. Xylee stared at him in surprise.

"Oke." She said simply. Paul chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on I wanna hear all about your last couple months in Denver." Paul said. Xylee shifted uncomfortably.

"C-can we talk about it later?" She asked. Paul gave her a look but nodded.

"I love your hair!" Kim said. Xylee smiled.

"Thank you." She said. She glanced at Seth to see him staring at her. She gave him a shy smile and he grinned.

"Xylee? Can we talk?" He asked. Xylee nodded and beckoned him outside. He followed her ignoring the wolf whistles some of the guys were giving him. Xylee stood on the porch staring out into the streets of La Push. Paul snuck over and stood by the doorway.

"So, uh, do you accept the imprint?" Seth asked. Xylee looked at him and nodded.

"I know what happens when an imprint denies their wolf. I saw Sam whenever he imprinted and how he fought it. After a couple weeks, he could barely move. I was visiting Paul and it killed me to see a guy I considered a big brother in pain like that. So no, I would never deny an imprint. So yes, I do accept it." Xylee said. As soon as she said her final sentence the both could feel their pull become much stronger and they both smiled.

"Can you tell me more about imprinting?" Xylee asked, sitting on the porch swing. Seth nodded and sat beside her.

"One thing is that until I stop phasing neither of us will age. You'll never be sick. I'll leave you. I can be anything you need. Friend, brother, or lover. I can feel your emotions and I'll always know if you're hurt or sad or anything." Seth said.

"It's like the fountain of youth." Xylee mumbled and Seth chuckled.

"Something like that." He replied. Paul smiled to himself and went back to the living room. He wasn't happy about it, but he would deal with it. After all, Xylee was the only blood family he had left and he would do anything to protect her.


End file.
